The invention relates to an apparatus for the reliable filling of at least two containers below the skin surface, particularly of an infusion pump with at least one septum.
Implantable infusion pumps are used for the continuous delivery of medicaments, e.g. morphines in a constant dosage over long periods of time. Compared with conventional injections they have the advantage that there is no longer any need to overdose to such an extent that despite the decomposition of the medicament up to the next administration time, there is no drop below a certain minimum dose and instead it is possible to achieve a uniform and significantly reduced supply of the medicament.